


Firelight

by elvhenphoenix



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheering Up, Fire, Fluff, Rain, desperately needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt, and some fluff that I desperately needed. </p>
<p>Skye is shivering and cold after a day's journey in the rain, and Solas is there to lend a cloak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight

They had made camp in the ruins of an old farmhouse, and through chattering teeth Skye had helped Cassandra build a fire. It was a little thing, the firewood and bracken damp from the day’s rain, but magic had helped to magnify the heat. Now, the elf sat right by the cinders, knees drawn up to her chest, shivering as the wind howled outside the ramshackle barn. Cassandra and Sera had ventured out to hunt, promising to return with enough food to refill their supplies. Solas had volunteered to stay with Skye. She was still unsure about the apostate – so quick to judge her and the Dalish, yet kind and considerate in his actions towards her, and always willing to indulge her ceaseless questions about his wanderings in the Fade.

He was sitting across from her, a small, slim book in his hands, and as she shivered he looked up, noting that the fire had burnt low.

‘Magic may well restore the flames,’ he mused aloud, and Skye jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked at him, and Solas realized for the first time how pale she had turned, her lips almost turning blue with the cold. Setting his book to one side, he reached for his pack and rummaged within for the spare cloak he carried. He took it with him as he moved to the other side of the fire, and Skye flinched slightly as he draped it around her shoulders, watching as he moved to whisper words to the dwindling fire.

The flames began to roar and dance, and he settled himself next to the shivering Inquisitor, his knee just a few inches from hers, watching the fire crackle and burn.

‘Thank you, Solas.’ He inclined his head, slightly, sneaking a curious look at the elf next to him. Skye was avoiding looking at him directly, and he could see a faint pink tinge blooming in her cheeks.

_Fascinating._

Suddenly, she shifted position to lean against him, and Solas was caught off guard, his breath catching slightly at the sensation of her icy skin against his. She was very still, and he could not decide if it was out of nervousness at her actions, or simply the feeling of warmth from the fire.

Making a choice, Solas extracted his arm and rested it around Skye’s shoulders, holding her close. She relaxed against him, the full weight of her slim body falling onto him, and his breath caught.

‘It was never this cold in the Free Marches,’ she grumbled, oblivious to the sudden pace of his heartbeat. ‘Creators, what a miserable place.’

Solas chuckled. ‘We are here under your directive, Inquisitor.’

She groaned. ‘Please, Solas. I have a name, you know.’

He inclined his head in recognition. ‘Skye, then. It was under your orders that we came this way.’

Skye snorted. ‘Actually, it was Leliana’s idea. Charter said a spy had failed to report in. She sent a missive to the main camp asking that we take a look around.’

Solas nodded. ‘Of course, Inquis – Skye.’

She made a noise of approval against him, and he became suddenly aware of her skin warming against his.  Enough. He could not afford to be this distracted.

‘I believe you are warmer now, Inquisitor,’ he said softly. Skye sat up abruptly, turning back to study his face.

‘I suppose I might be,’ she answered, and Solas saw the corner of her mouth curve downward. A small part of him was protesting, and perhaps she saw it in his face.

‘Then again,’ she continued, ‘I do get cold far too easily.’ Her eyes seemed to spark, daring Solas to disagree. He stared at her a moment, a protest beginning on his lips.

_Do not encourage her._

But she had a been a comfort, however brief, a reassurance. A physical presence like hers was strange to him, after all his travel in the Fade. He looked at her, seeing the quiet hope in her eyes, the hope that hid behind her usual show of bravado. She was so beautiful.

‘Indeed, elves often do,’ he heard himself reply. Skye looked at him incredulously, clearly not expecting him to say yes. She began to grin, and leaned back against him, utterly relaxed.

Solas let his arm relax around her, and continued to watch the flames.


End file.
